jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Har-Har Links
100px SE3E: Diit-diit-doo-duuut... C2FU: Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, S3? - Oh, wir haben Gäste! Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite von Meister Har-Har Links. right S3E3: BIEEEP-BOOP-BIEE-BÖÖÖÖÖP! C2FU: S3E3, benimmt dich! S3E3: Oooooooooooooooo... C2FU: Hm. Wie auch immer... Ich bin C2FU, der Protokolldroide meines Meisters, und verwalte das alles hier. S3E3 speichert alle Daten von Meister Links. Ihr könnt euch gerne an mich wenden, wenn Ihr Fragen an meinen Meister habt; ich werde sie an ihn weiterleiten. S3E3: Bop-Biee-bääääp! C2FU: S3E3 möchte darauf hinweisen, dass Ihr ihn gerne auch besuchen könnt. Er würde Euch gerne mit einige seiner Daten zeigen. Ganz allein Eure Entscheidung - ich wurde jedoch angewiesen euch darauf hinzuweisen, dass in diesem kleinen Mülleimer hier auch ganz interessante Sachen gespeichert sind. S3E3: Düüüt-düüt-doooo-duuuut! C2FU: Da hast du ausnahmsweise Recht, S3. Nun, seht euch ruhig um. Vielleicht könnt ihr Meister Links auch im kontaktieren - Wenn er nicht gerade auf einer Mission ist. Auf Wiedersehen! __TOC__ |} Hallo Har-Har Links! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Har-Har Links!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du Fragen stellen kannst, die dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet werden. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Der Heilige Klingone 20:41, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) ---- Su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen! Cody 18:29, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen in der Jedipedia! Wie bist denn du auf den Namen gekommen? Bild:;-).gif MfG Kyle22 18:47, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Aus dem lustigen Taschenbuch "Die Weltraumritter" (Nr. 383) ! ::Auch von mir ein herzlichstes Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Bei Fragen kannst du dich gerne an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Viel Spaß beim Stöbern und Schreiben. Gruß--General Grievous 17:43, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Willkommen!--Yoda41 Admin 17:50, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Hallo, und herzlich Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Auf eine gute zusammenarbeit!MfG,Darth Kenobi 12:35, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ---- Frage an die Admins Hallo! Hab da ne Frage (an die Admins): :Darf man wiki4.png (Logo) bei Wikimedia Comments Hochladen? --Har-Har Links 20:05, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich kann dir deine Frage leider nicht beantworten, aber ich habe 2 Tipps für dich: ::Mach bei Diskussionen am besten immer Überschriften (so wie ich jetzt hier). Das ist übersichtlicher und es wird von selbst ein Inhaltsverzeichnis erstellt. ::Unterschreibe deine Beitrage mit 4 Tilden ~~~~ Die Taste befindet sich links neben Enter und wird mit Alt Gr aktiviert. Daraus wird dann das: Darth Tobi 20:30, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lego Der Sandcrawler ist ja fett! Haste den selbst gebaut oder gekauft? Darth Tobi 16:23, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Erst zum Geburtstag geschenkt, dann gebaut. Kommen aber noch mehr Modelle. Wie funktioniert LSMaker? Har-Har Links 19:06, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Les dir den Artikel durch...da müsste alles nötige stehen oder hast du spezielle Fragen? :Geht das auch bei Fotos? Har-Har Links 19:12, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ja geht auch sieht aber nicht so schön aus mit LSMaker Fotos zu bearbeiten. Gimp ist eine kostenlose Fotobearbeitungssoftware, mit der du auch Fotos schön bearbeiten kannst. Fall dir das zu umständlich ist (man sollte ein bisschen Erfahrung mit dem Programm haben) kann ich dir das Bild bearbeiten. Darth Tobi 19:16, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Noch mehr Fragen bitte hier beantworten Vaders Blitze 1. Wann verwendet Vader Blitze? 2.Ich dachte, das kann man nur mit organischen Händen? siehe auch: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Macht-Blitz Har-Har Links 14:01, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wo soll Vader Machtblitze verwendet haben? Lies mal hier: Wegen seiner künstlichen Arme war er außerdem nicht in der Lage, Machtblitze sowohl auszusenden als auch zu absorbieren, eine Fähigkeit, die sein Meister Darth Sidious meisterhaft beherrschte. Gruß Steffen Diskussion 15:25, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Und was steht da?: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Macht-Blitz :WTF? Du hast recht ich kann mich nicht entsinnen das Vader jemals Blitze abfeurte, auch nicht als Anakin Skywalker, ich schreib mal auf die Diskussionsseite des Artikels Jango 19:09, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bild:Hurra.gif Bild:Grins.png Har-Har Links 19:14, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lego Wie ganz deutlich auf deiner Benutzerseite zu sehen ist, magst du Lego Star Wars. Dann sind wir schon mal drei. Tauschst du irgend etwas davon? Darth Nihilus 66 18:14, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Scheint, als ob die LSW I Homepage www.legostarwarsthevideogame.com nicht mehr stimmt? Har-Har Links 13:07, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) : da könntest du Recht haben, ich komm auch nich mehr rein. Darth Nihilus 66 16:31, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Wasn jetz? Har-Har Links 15:35, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Republic Cruiser kann man unter dem hier: *Republic Cruiser (Ist noch kein Foto drin, weil's noch nicht Aufgebaut ist! Hab's mir grade geholt! Har-Har Links 16:48, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST)) verstehen, das du den Republic Cruiser besitzt? The Collector Audienz 16:54, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja, kann man. Har-Har Links 18:18, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Gut, da ich gerne wissen möchte ob in dem Set eine Grüne R2-Einheit drin ist. The Collector Audienz 14:37, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, ist. R2-R7, leider gibts dazu noch keinen Artikel. Der ist grün, kann dir ein Foto schicken, werde auch eins hochladen. Har-Har Links 16:51, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) @Links: Du musst mit ~~~~ unterschreiben! Die Taste ist rechts neben Ü und wird mit Alt Gr geschrieben. Daraus wird dann dieses Signatur: Darth Tobi 16:57, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß, mach ich auch, aber es kommt das raus: Har-Har Links 17:43, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Jetzt hab ichs: Har-Har Links 17:46, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Woran lags? Darth Tobi 18:03, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Einstellungen/Benutzerdaten/unterschrift ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite. Hab ich wohl irgendwann mal ein Häkchen hin gemacht... Har-Har Links 18:05, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Alles klar! Achja, du schreibst, dass du den Artikel für den Republic Cruiser schreiben willst...ich seh die Bilder zwar nicht, aber ich glaube du meinst die Radiant VII, ein Schiff der Consular-Klasse. Darth Tobi 18:07, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich schreibe wir. Das Ding heißt bei Lego "Republic Cruiser". Har-Har Links 18:09, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::wär nett wenn du/ihr auch mal unter "Fragen?" schauen würdest/würdet! Har-Har Links 18:11, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja die Sachen heißen bei Lego oft anders...verstehe ich das richtig, das du dann für ein Lego Schiff nen Artikel schreiben willst? Darth Tobi 18:14, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Nein, für den "echten". das steht doch auch da. :::::::Darauf will ich ja hinaus: Den Artikel für das echte Schiff gibt es bereits. Es ist die Radiant VII. Darth Tobi 18:20, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Was haltet ihr davon, zu ergänzen, ob es ein Schiff oder eine Person aus Lego gibt? Har-Har Links 12:16, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) Quellen in deinen Artikeln Du musst noch ne Quelle für den Artikel Allara angeben. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:47, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Sry, war noch nich fertig! kommt auch noch mehr Har-Har Links 18:08, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Artikel übersetzen Hallo Har-Har Links! Da du noch nicht so lange bei uns bist, weißt du vielleicht noch nicht, dass wir hier in der Jedipedia stark darauf achten, dass die Artikel selbst geschrieben werden. Da du die Artikel „Allara“ und „Bergruutfa Clan“ von der Wookieepedia übersetzt hast, musst ich sie leider wieder löschen. Sorry, dass du dir die Arbeit umsonst gemacht hast, aber das ist eben eine wichtige Voraussetzung für die inhaltliche Qualität der Jedipedia. Es gilt daher: Schreibe nur Artikel, die du auch wirklich mit deinen eigenen, offiziellen Quellen belegen kannst. Bei Informationen aus Übersetzungen oder vom Hörensagen können sich schnell mal Fehler einschleichen und das wollen wir damit eben verhindern, indem wir Übersetzungen und andere Kopien sofort löschen. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:56, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Fragen Es gibt doch eine Möglichkeit, bestimmte Dinge in die Mitte des Artikels zu rücken, oder? Ist das einer deiner Fragen? Ja, die gibt es. Du musst einfach so viele Doppelpunkte verwenden, wie es braucht, damit das Bild in der Mitte ist. So mache ich es jedenfalls...Ilya 12:37, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) *versuchs mal mit blabla Bild:;-).gif Bild:---.gif blabla Steffen Diskussion 13:11, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Kann man Jedipedia in die Suchleiste bei Firefox bringen (so wie z.B. Wikipedia)? Har-Har Links 13:47, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Steffen Gebhart. Jetzt habe ich auch was dazu gelernt! Jipii!Bild:;-).gifIlya 11:35, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::' *Kann man Jedipedia in die Suchleiste bei Firefox bringen (so wie z.B. Wikipedia oder Google)?' *Wie macht man das | mit der Tastatur in Firefox? *Kann man in der Statistik (siehe meine Benutzerseite) durch einen Sonderbefehl einbauen, wievile Seiten man heute bearbeitet hat, z.B.: ...|today? Ja, man kann, hab ich selbst rausgefunden! Man setzt ''davor, oder?'' Har-Har Links 17:53, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Har-Har Links 16:47, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bilder Wie macht man Bilder zusammenhängend untereinander, die sonst nebeneinander wären (http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer:Har-Har_Links#Meine_Modelle) :Ich verwende dazu gerne eine Tabelle. Das macht es recht einfach und dabei noch flexibel. Um eine Tabelle für Bilder zu bauen braucht es nicht viel: :Die 2. Möglichkeit: Verwende den Befehl perrow. die Bilder Bild:SandcrawlerLego.JPG|Von der Seite Bild:SandcrawlerLegovorne.JPG|Von vorne OK, der Befehl perrow scheint hier noch nicht zu funktionieren. Vermutlich ist dazu ein Update der Datenbank oder schlichtweg die Freischaltung des Befehls notwendig. Versuchs mit der Tabelle! Bei Fragen darfst Du dich gerne direkt melden. Gruß Steffen Diskussion 15:25, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Videos hab mir grad mal deine videos angeguckt...find ich richtig cool..hast du die mit LS Maker gemacht? wenn net mit welchem prog sonst? weil LS Maker bei mir irgendwie net vernünftig funktioniert mfgDarth Bane92 21:45, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hm, ich glaube da liegt ein Missverständniss vor: :1. Die Videos hab ich nicht selber gemacht und :2. Funktioniert LS Maker bei mir auch nicht, vielleicht kann uns einer von denen, bei denens funzt weiter helfen (s.u.). :MfG, Har-Har Links spielen? LSMaker Tja Leute, was soll man dazu sagen? Hat einer von euch ne Idee, warum das ganze bei uns nicht funktioniert? MfG, Har-Har Links bearbeiten? spielen? Venator Ich habe dir ein funktionierendes Bild des Venator-Sternzerstöres in dein Babel eingefügt.Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 11:40, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Nur dass das andere aus Lego war... Trotzdem danke, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast Bild=Smiley.jpg Har-Har Links 14:04, 19. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Subseiten Ich wollte deine Aufmerksamkeit mal hier hin lenken. Pandora Diskussion 12:54, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bildquellen Trag doch bitte zu deinen Legobildern die Quelle nach. (Wenn selbst gebaut, gib dich selbst als Quelle an. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:25, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ähh... Kann man die ändern ohne ne neue Version hochzuladen? Har-Har Links 16:59, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Sicher, einfach oben bearbeiten klicken. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:05, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Oooops... Bild:;-).gif Har-Har Links 20:24, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Löschen von Seiten Hallo Har-Har, wenn du eine Seite nicht mehr benötigst, wie etwa Benutzer:Har-Har Links/Schriften oder Benutzer:Har-Har Links/Edits musst du einen Löschantrag stellen. Ein einfach leeren der Seite genügt nicht. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 19:19, 12. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :OK, wusst ich nicht. HHL 16:14, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Babelvorlagen Hi Har-Har Links, bitte erstelle keine Babelvorlagen wie FLL, die außer dir höchstwahrscheinlich keiner benutzen wird. Bei PSP, NDS oder Indiana Jones kannst du sowas gerne machen, da es da auch wahrscheinlich ist, dass jemand die benutzt, aber bitte nicht bei FLL. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:06, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) Weiterleitungen zu nichtexistenten Artikeln Hallo Har-Har Links, Bitte höre auf Weiterleitungen auf nichtexistierende Artikel zu machen, denn das macht man aus Prinzip nicht. Danke, MFG --Darth Vader 18:33, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) Fandom als Quelle Hi Har-Har Links, ich wollte dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Fandom '''keine offizielle Quelle' ist. Les' dir am besten mal das hier durch. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 19:12, 22. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ich hatte irgendwo mal was gelesen, aber da stand wohl, dass das Projekt vielleicht wird und noch nicht ist. Aber was noch nicht ist, kann ja noch werden Bild:;-).gif ::ES ist nicht offiziell, es ist ein reines Fanprojekt und besteht komplett aus Fanfiction. Und diese Gehört nicht in Artikel! --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:23, 22. Dez. 2008 (CET) Babel Hi Har-Har Links, könntest du es unterlassen an vorlagen zu werkeln die zigfach in verwendung sind. Ich meine damit den Fall der Sprachbabel die gerade alle im selben Still sind und nu da du 3 geändert hast sie mit allen Kombinationsmöglichkeiten nicht mehr zusammen passen. Wenn du die Babel anpassen willst solltest du es vorher im Sandkasten ausprobieren ob die Änderung Sinn macht. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:17, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) :FINGER WEG von den Balben, das sind Vorlagen, die bereits dutzendfach bei verschiedenen Benutzern eingebunden sind, änderst du sie, änderst du sie für alle. ES HAT SEINEN SINN, weshalb sie so sind, wie sie sind. Also spiel net drann rum --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:20, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Hey, reg dich ab. Du weißt ja: '''Ruhe über Zorn. Ehre über Hass. Stärke über Angst.' Ich mach die alle auf einer Seite, die nicht uns Alle hier betrifft, fertig, dann lade ich euch ein, sie ein, sie euch anzusehen und dann entscheiden wir gemeinsam, ob das ganze jetzt sinnvoll war oder nicht. OK? HHL 19:49, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Wenn jede schon von knapp 50 Leute benutzt werden, ist es keine Gute Idee, die einfach zu ändern, nur weil sie in der Benutzerinfoboxbabel nicht funktionieren, wenn sie auch gar nicht dafür gedacht sind. Die Sprachbabeln sind für die Vorlage:Babelbox gedacht. Wenn du jetzt einfach den Code gegen den anderen austauschst, machst du damit alle Seiten, in denen sie benutzt werden kaputt. Pandora Diskussion 19:53, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) Sprachbabel wurden schon aus einem bestimmten Grund auf der Basis der Vorlage:Babel field erstellt. Abgesehen, dass die Einbindung und Erstellung deutlich einfacher sind, verbrauchen sie auch viel weniger Speicher. Da Sprachbabel die noch in der alten Box zu finden sind, haben sich die entsprechenden Benutzer selber erstellt und sort eingebaut, sind jedoch eher in der Minderheit. Also auch wenn du sie nun erstellst, wird der Mehrwert, bzw. der Wille diese anstatt der bereits existierendenn zu verwenden eher gering ausfallen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:01, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Sir, ja, Sir! Ich denk nächste mal besser nach. Hätte denn einer was dagegen, wenn wir eine Version für die Babelbox und eine für die normale Babel machen? Oder wäre das deiner Meinung nach zu... "speicherkostend"? HHL 20:04, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Stellts ich halt die Frage, inwiefern das nötig ist, da eh alle die Babelbox benutzen mit den Sprachbabeln. Die, die dann wegen individuellen Farben das selbst gemacht haben, benutzen meist die Vorlage:Individuell, deshalb wird das kaum nötig sein. Pandora Diskussion 20:10, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ebendrum, kümmern wir uns lieber weiter darum, dass die Artikel der Jedipedia verbessert werden und neue hinzukommen, was - wie ich gerade sehe - auch mal was für dich währe ;) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:21, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ich bin halt nicht ganz so oft online und auch noch nicht ganz so lange hier angemeldet wie du (Erster Edit: exakt Har-Har Links).Außerdem bin ich grade dabei Mist Encounter zu erstellen. Ihr habt übrigens seit langem keine Änderung von mir, weil ich das ganze auf dem PC schreibe und reinstelle, wenns fertig ist. Schönen Abend noch und bis Morgen ;-) HHL 20:26, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) Altes UC Hallo Har-Har Links, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel „Mist Encounter“ schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro | Holonet 13:57, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Sieh mal, da oben! Bin am Wochenende oder so fertig. HHL 13:42, 20. Jan. 2009 (CET) Archive Das Anlegen eines Archives ist erst ab 32kB Seitengröße zulässig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:31, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Hab ich grade auch gemerkt, deswegen hab ich das Archiv ja auch weggelassen. (C-3PO, erst lesen, dann machen!) -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 16:39, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Ich habe es gelesen, aber dennoch deine Änderung rückgängig gemacht, weil deine Diskussionsseite für ein Archiv noch zu klein ist. Bis dahin müssen die alten Diskussionen auf der Seite bleiben; sie dürfen nicht gelöscht werden. Viele Grüße, 16:52, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Ich meine, vor deiner Änderung hatte ich das Archiv bereits entfernt. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 17:07, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Du hattest mit deiner Änderung aber auch einen Großteil deiner Diskussion gelöscht, was ohne Archiv nicht erlaubt ist. Viele Grüße, 17:10, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) OK, noch mal von vorne: # Ich ändere diese Seite und mache eine Archiv-Vorlage rein. # Ackbar macht sie rückgägig. # Ich mache dies "rückgängig", nehme aber die Vorlage raus, weil ich gemerkt hab, dass ich sie nicht verwenden darf. # Du machst das woederum rückgängig, allerdings mehr oder weniger unbegründet, da Ackbars Grund ja beiseitigt wurde. So, ich hoffe das versteht jetzt jeder. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 17:14, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Nein, du scheinst es nicht zu verstehen. Ich habe diese Änderung rückgängig gemacht, in der du fast die gesamte Diskussion grundlos gelöscht hast, obwohl du schon wusstest, dass du kein Archiv anlegen darfst. Viele Grüße, 17:18, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Is ja jetz egal. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 15:48, 11. Mär. 2009 (CET) Head banner Hallo, ich wollte dich mal fragen wie du den Banner gemacht hast. Diese Schattierung kenn ich nur aus Word und so richtig kann ich das nicht gestalten in paint. Könntest du mir sagen welche programme du genuzt hast und wie du se genutzt hast. melde dich bitte bald mfg Meister Kit Fisto 17:36, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :T'schuldigung, dass das so lange gedauert hat... war in London. Ich habe den Header mit Adobe Photoshop Elements erstellt, wobei das wohl auch mit ählichen Programmen möglich ist. Das hab ich und dann Texte und Bilder verändert. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 18:52, 18. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Under Construction Hallo Har-Har Links, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel }|n|}} „Republic Commando (Spiel)“ }|und „ }“|}} schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 19:31, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Das Problem ist, dazu muss ich zocken und dafür brauchts genug Zeit auf einmal. Aber ich mach das schon... -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 19:52, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) Keine Quelle Hallo Har-Har Links, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bei deinem Artikel Lord Eddels vergessen hast, die Quelle anzugeben. Trage sie noch schnell nach, um nicht zu riskieren, dass der Artikel gelöscht wird. Viele Grüße – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 19:08, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Danke, Andro. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 19:11, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) Geplanter Artikel: Worror Hallo, Har-Har Links! Ich habe auf deiner UC-Seite gesehen, dass du geplant hast, den Artikel Worror zu erstellen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Artikel unter den dem Namen Worrow schon gibt. Deshalb sollte man sehen, ob der andere Artikel verschoben werden muss oder du dir den Namen falsch aufgeschrieben hast. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel